I'm Sorry, Sakura
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Sakura was used to the lack of Kakashi in her life. Then, one day, he wants to train. Why?


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

This is a oneshot I did for quarterdark. I hope you like it!

Sakura woke up to see an ANBU mask staring at her. She screamed.

"Sorry about that." said the person behind the mask. He was perched on her windowsill, making it evident who it was. That, and the silver hair.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." she yelled.

Kakashi took off the mask. "I told you I was sorry."

"What are here for so early in the morning?" she asked sleepily.

"I just back from a mission-"

"Obviously." muttered Sakura.

"And I thought maybe you'd want to train tomorrow," finished Kakashi. "One on one, you know."

She stared at him. "Did you take a kunai to the head?"

He chuckled. "Why so sceptical?"

"You never want to train me." replied Sakura, somewhat bitterly.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. "I think Lady Tsunade'll let me off for a day."

"Good, because I already asked her."

She rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully.

Maybe playfully was too much, because he swayed on the windowsill for a second before regaining his balance. He slipped just enough for her to see the gash in the side of his ANBU vest.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she said reprovingly. "You should be at the hospital!"

"Yes, well…I thought I should see you first. So, tomorrow at eight?"

"Training grounds?"

"Sounds good."

Kakashi waved goodbye and sprinted off in the direction of the hospital, Sakura staring after him. What had that been about?"

She had barely seen him since she had started training with Tsunade. Once and a while they'd pass each other and wave hi, but that was about it.

Maybe he was lonely. He did go from having three students to having none in a matter of days, after all. Or maybe he was feeling guilty for never actually training her properly.

Sakura snorted. As if.

xXx

Sakura arrived at the training field the next day fully expecting to have to wait a good hour for Kakashi to get there. Imagine her surprise when she saw him waiting there for her.

He was still reading that damn book though.

"Yo."

"Morning. So you're on time for once?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't mention that little inconsistency to anyone." replied Kakashi cheerily.

"So why did you have me come here?" she asked, not beating around the bush.

"I was thinking," said Kakashi. "Tsunade's a great medic ninja and good at Taijutsu, but she's not very skilled in Ninjutsu. It would benefit you if you had someone to learn that from."

"That being you?" said Sakura.

"Would your rather me go get Guy?"

Sakura shuddered. "You're fine, thanks."

These words preceded the most intense workout she'd ever had. Sure, it wasn't Taijutsu, but she had to do a lot of running and jumping as she tried to decipher what hands signs Kakashi was doing as he used numerous jutsus on her. His chakra had definitely improved since the last time she'd worked under him; he was able to do many more jutsu than she'd ever imagined.

She succeeded in copying at least three before the end of the day. Her chakra exhausted, she dropped back down to the ground after a narrow escape from a water dragon.

Kakashi landed next to her a moment later. She was pleased to see that he was sweating heavily.

"I gave you more of a workout than you'd bargained for, huh?" she panted, smirking.

He wiped his brow. "Don't push your luck."

She socked him on the arm and he winced. "I didn't do so bad after all."

"Did you think you would?"

"Well, yeah, kind of."

He laughed. "Ever so modest. I've said it before Sakura, you've got the most chakra control out of your peers."

"That's all you've said." muttered Sakura before she could stop herself.

He glanced at her. "I'm sorry."

She stared at him, startled. She'd never heard him apologize for anything but being late or scaring her.

"Sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," he sighed. "I don't think I've been a very good sensei."

"That's not true!" said Sakura vehemently. "You're a great sensei!"

"Then how is it that this is the first time I've ever actually taught you anything?" asked Kakashi wearily.

"Maybe you've never taught me about jutsus and stuff, but you've taught me plenty about life." replied Sakura. "I don't think you know how much you've taught me, good or bad."

"Like how to be late for everything you attend?" he joked.

"Not just that." said Sakura. She couldn't explain what she meant, but she had to try.

Then she looked into Kakashi's visible eye and found the answer there.

"I think you know what I mean." she said coyly.

He smiled. "I guess I do."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the sweat under his arms. "I'd advise against getting old." he muttered.

"It's better than the alternative." she shrugged.

He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I think you know."

She smiled back. "I guess I do."

* * *

Did you like it? Please tell me!


End file.
